


I've got you, Sister.

by arfrid



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Jason Lee Scott, Billy's a dick, Bisexual Jason Lee Scott, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, I say again, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, NOT A REDEMPTION FICK, Not a redemption fic, Protect, Protective Jason Lee Scott, SCREW BILLY HARGROVE, and so is max, jason lee scott is an angel, them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Jason stared, gobsmacked, at his twin and his step-sister, with the latter being bruised and bloodied.Why the fuck was his life always so difficult?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Jason Lee Scott, Jason Lee Scott & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 7





	I've got you, Sister.

**Author's Note:**

> just watched Power Rangers and just needed to make my piece for the fandom. Love Dacre Montgomery and Jason Scott and Max Mayfield are amazing so stan them both.
> 
> also yes the title is a changed lyric from kodaline's "brother" i dont give a

Jason stares at his new brother and sister like they're Vordon himself. They stare back at him, and he is, for once, speechless about the sight ahead of him.

Max looks close to crying, and what the fuck? He's never seen her cry. There's a dark bruise forming on her cheek, and her cheek had started to bleed, with bruise on both her arms. Her knuckles are bruised, which means she fought back against his twin, and he's damn all proud of her for that.

His... he couldn't even say brother. He _hurt_ her.

Billy has both hands on Max's wrist, gripped so firmly it must be painful for both of them. On one side, his nails are digging in so deep that blood started running down her forearm.

Billy had the fucking nerve to give him a smile. "Hey, twin brother of mine!" He says cheerfully, like he's not a piece of shit. Jason wants to get that smirk off his face. He wants to beat his face in. Jason starts shaking with rage. 

He didn't become a Power Ranger, risk his life and move away from his friends to meet his siblings just so that his twin could beat a girl up.

Billy must have seen the anger, or the shaking, or both, and sighed. "Look, I was just teaching Maxine here -" He gestured to Max. Tears were now threatening to fall, and he could see the silent _Help Me!_ in her eyes. "- Some manners. So why don't you turn around and pretend this never happened, huh?"

"What _you're_ gonna do," Jason said, surprised his voice was so calm, "Is let go of my sister."

Max's eyes practically glowed as much as the power coins at that. Billy let out a cold, dry laugh.

" _Your_ sister? Your sister, right. You've known her for what? Two months? I've known her since I was eleven years old Jason. You've done shit at helping this family!" Billy shouted. Max flinched at the sound of it. Jason looked over at her, and rage filled him again. He wanted to kill his brother for _daring_ to say that, for _daring_ to hurt his sister.

"If I could have come, I would. But I didn't know you were even alive. And you're hurting _Max_? For what? To feel better about yourself?" He asked him, feeling the same confidence as when he was defending Billy. "I hate assholes like you, so get the fuck away from her right now or I swear I will beat your brains out."

"Really threatening." Billy said sarcastically. "How 'bout we see if you really do it, huh?" 

Then he punched Max in the face, sending Max falling to the floor. She let out a cry. Jason felt his blood boil, but he couldn't move yet, but he wanted to, he _needed_ to.

But he just stood there, frozen, rooted to the spot.

"Billy-" Max sobbed from out of his view. He sneered at her, then looked back at Jason.

"Looks like you're not gonna 'beat my brains out' after all, hey?" Billy sneered at him, then picked Max up by the hair and punched her again. Jason felt his blood boil, and in a second he realized he had pinned Billy to the wall and started punching his face.

In his haze of rage, he didn't notice Max yelling until she had put herself between them both and he punched her. He froze in fear, in _shock_ , and Billy looked surprised too. 

Max was unconscious. Max was _unconscious_.

He had made an already-dark bruise on the spot just above her cheek where there was the bruise from Billy.

Jason knelt down next to her, "No, Max, sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

He looked up at his excuse of a twin brother.

"Well, what you fucking waiting for? Get the damn phone and call an ambulance!" He yelled at him, rage and adrenaline making him yell loudly enough that Max flinched. Billy nodded, eyes hazy, and ran towards the phone.

He looked back down at the crumpled redhead, and felt her neck for the pulse point, then sighed in relief.

"You're gonna be alright, Max... Don't worry, you're going to be just fine..." 

He faintly heard the sound of the all-too-familiar sirens coming, but he was solely concentrating on Max. He kissed her on the cheek and picked her up, walking outside to the ambulance and police.


End file.
